The Fragrance Of Early Summer
by Alice-Sawada
Summary: The Fragrance of Early Summer nos cuenta la historia de amor entre el Rey de Picas, Alfred F. Jones, y la Reina de Corazones, Kiku Honda, desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero al ambos estar casados con alguien más, se encuentran diariamente en el Jardín Secreto de la Reina de Corazones, consumando su amor en secreto. (Ameripan, FrUk, GerIta y más) Cardverse AU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cuatro reinos poderosos, donde habitan cuatro poderosos reyes en compañía de sus reinas y subordinados, llenos de riquezas y prosperidad. Todo aquel que los ve piensan que son las personas más felices de la Tierra; sin embargo, les falta lo llamado amor. Lo tienen todo, pero el amor es inexistente.

La reina de corazones, Kiku Honda, ha vivido parte de su juventud feliz al lado de su rey, Ludwig Beilschmidt, pero, eso se ha esfumado, ambos creyeron amarse, pero no era más que un enamoramiento momentáneo, se casaron sin saber que el tan profesado amor que se tenían no era más que una simple ilusión. Ludwig ahora se había enamorado del joven Jack que los acompañaba y Kiku sabía que aquello sí estaba destinado a ser, y que él jamás podría encontrar a quien amar y que lo ame.

Alfred F. Jones, rey de picas, ha vivido sumergido en la infelicidad con su reina, Arthur Kirkland, a quien nunca ha amado y nunca lo amó, ambos se querían, eran primos al final de todo, pero no existía ni siquiera un enamoramiento, a Alfred nunca le interesó mucho lo llamado amor. Su compromiso había sido arreglado, a sabiendas de que Arthur estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Lily Zwingli y Francis Bennefoy eran grandes amigos, estaban casados y se llevaban muy bien, pero su relación era casi como una hermandad. No había amor de por medio, Lily aún era muy joven y Francis vivía enamorado de Arthur Kirkland, desde que ambos eran niños.

Igual era el caso de Ivan Braginski y Elizabeta Hérdévary, se podría decir que su relación era forzada y simplemente se tenían respeto. Elizabeta estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, Gilbert Beilschmidt e Ivan aún no había encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

Su historia es dura, la vida no les ha dado la oportunidad de amar, pero el destino siempre da una oportunidad de encontrar y estar con la persona que amas.

Alfred y Kiku jamás imaginaron lo que iban a sentir el día de aquel baile celebrado en el Reino de Corazones.

Todo puede pasar al principio del verano.

 **Personajes**

 ** _Corazones_**

Rey: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Reina: Kiku Honda

Jack: Feliciano Vargas

As: Lovino Vargas

Números (Corte):

2- Lukas Bondevik.

3- Emil Steilsson.

4- Matthias Khøler.

5- Berwald Oxenstierna.

6- Tino Väinämöinen.

7- Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

8- Bella Maes.

9- Abel Maes.

10- João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo.

 ** _Picas_**

Rey: Alfred F. Jones

Reina: Arthur Kirkland

Jack: Yao Wang

As: Matthew Williams

Números (Corte):

2- Li Xiao Chun.

3- Allistor Kirkland.

4- Trấn Chung Lien (Vietnam).

5- Im Yong Soo.

6- Hyung Soo.

7- Mei Xiao.

8- Dylan Kirkland(Gales).

9- Chaiya Boonliang.

10- Jett Kirkland (Australia).

 ** _Diamantes_**

Rey: Francis Bonnefoy

Reina: Lilly Zwingli

Jack: Vash Zwingli

As: Lucille Bonnefoy (Monaco)

Números (Corte):

2- Michelle Bonnefoy (Seychelles)

3- Sadik Adnnan.

4- Heracles Karpusi.

5- Guputa Muhammad Hassan.

6-- Feliks Łukasiewicz.

7- Neoklis Kyriakou(Chipre).

8- Shahaji Gandhi (India).

9- Kaelin Kirkland (New Zeland).

10- Louis Jansen.

 ** _Tréboles_**

Rey: Ivan Braginski

Reina: Elizabeta Hérdeváry

Jack: Roderich Edelstein

As: Yekaterina Braginskya

Números (Corte):

2- Nikola Dimitrov (Bulgaria).

3- Toris Laurinatis.

4- Eduard von Bock.

5- Raivis Galante.

6- Chao Minh (Macao).

7- Natalia Arlovskaya.

8- Validimir Enescou.

9- Maximo Juan Machado.

10- Sonja Bosnjak(Serbia).

Comodines:

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt.

\- Peter Kirkland.

\- Matt Williams.

\- Romeo Vargas.

\- Elias Oxenstierna.

\- Wendy Kirkland.

\- Alroy O'Connor Kirkland


	2. Capítulo 1

Kiku caminaba por el jardín, disfrutando de la brisa en primavera. La próxima semana se celebraría en el palacio de Corazones la fiesta que le daba la bienvenida al verano.

Soltó un suspiro mirando hacia el horizonte, aún recordaba su vida en el reino de Picas antes de casarse con Ludwig, su hermano mayor era el Jack de los reyes, aunque jamás conoció al rey de aquel país, solamente a la reina, su gran amigo Arthur Kirkland.

Ahora que lo recordaba, se había enamorado de Ludwig un par de años atrás, cuando el rey de Corazones hacía una visita a Picas.

— Ese día en la florería fue maravilloso. — Susurró el azabache con una nostálgica sonrisa. — Fue una linda ilusión mientras duró. — Agachó la mirada apretando sus labios. — Nadie podrá amarme, parece que no nací para ser amado —.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños, su rey no lo amaba, el pequeño enamoramiento entre ambos se esfumó con el tiempo. Kiku pensaba que al fin podría vivir un amor como en los cuentos que leía de niño. Su relación con Ludwig era un mentira, siempre pretendían amarse, pero no era así, Kiku estaba conciente de que su rey estaba loco por el Jack, Feliciano Vargas.

La reina de Corazones secó sus lágrimas y respiró hondo. No era hora de lamentarse, tenía un deber con su rey y su pueblo, debía ofrecer la mejor fiesta para recibir el verano. Dejar la mejor impresión en sus invitados.

Kiku no amaba a Ludwig, pero le tenía el cariño suficiente como para hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Eran buenos amigos después de todo.

El joven Jack miró a la reina pasar y lo miró un momento. Feliciano creía que Kiku era alguien sumamente hermoso y que tenía suerte de estar con Ludwig, a diferencia de él, que era un simple Jack.

— B-Buenos días, reina Kiku. — Saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Feliciano-kun. — Sonrió el de ojos oscuros de manera amable.

Kiku no le tenía recor a su Jack, al contrario, esperaba poder llegar a ser su amigo y poder ayudarlo a obtener la felicidad con Ludwig que él jamás pudo obtener. La reina tenía un corazón noble y comprensivo, nunca sería capaz de guardarle rencor a nadie, mucho menos si no era culpable de nada.

— ¿Va a preparar lo de la fiesta? — Preguntó el chico del curioso rulo mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Sí, haré de esta la mejor celebración.— Sonrió decidido. — ¿Quieres ayudarme, Feliciano-kun?—.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Sería un honor ayudarle, mi reina! — Exclamó Feliciano energético con una amplia sonrisa.

— Puedes llamarme Kiku, sin formalidades. — Pidió él.

— Está bien, Kiku.

Ambos se dirigieron al palacio de manera silenciosa, mientras Kiku pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería amar a alguien realmente. Estar destinada a esa persona especial.

Al otro lado del mundo, el rey de Picas se probaba varios trajes para el baile que se aproximaba en el reino de Corazones. Se miraba al espejo con una aburrida expresión, todos aquellos trajes le parecían muy extravagantes, atuendos que le encantaban a su reina. Alfred era alguien más simple, a quien le gustaba vestir elegante, pero cómodo.

— Alfred, ese traje es el que deberías usar, recuerda tu posición. Eres un rey. — Le dijo Arthur a su lado mientras también se probaba algunos trajes.

— No me gusta, se me hace ridículo. — Se quejó el rey haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— Alfred, es la mejor costura del reino ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Regañó el de ojos esmeralda.

— Pareces mi mamá. — Murmuró el rey desviando la mirada.

— Te escuché.

El rubio de ojos azules bufó y se bajó de la pequeña plataforma donde se encontraba. Fue a su habitación para ponerse el traje que usaba normalmente para luego recorrer el inmenso palacio de Picas. Miró una gran pintura de sus padres felices y enamorados.

— _El amor es una y tontería. No es más que una ilusión creada por las personas para adquirir la supuesta felicidad y tener a alguien para hacerles compañía. El amor no existe._ — Pensó el rey fastidiado.

Chasqueó la lengua para seguir su camino hacia la terraza, miró al cielo y suspiró.

— El amor no existe. — Susurró.

Arthur lo miró desde el interior. Alfred solía ser infantil en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre ha sido una persona muy madura y en ocasiones frívola, aunque a veces solía salir su lado infantil. Suspiró agachando la mirada y apoyándose en la pared.

— _El amor va a llegar a tu vida, Alfred._ — Pensó la reina cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. — _Tal y como yo me enamoré de Francis_ —.


	3. Capítulo 2

La reina de Corazones se miraba al espejo mientras miraba su traje recién confeccionado, era un poco extravagante, pero digno de Kiku, pues le hacía resaltar su belleza. Suspiró, mañana al anochecer sería la tan esperada fiesta. Los cuatro reinos celebrarían alegremente su pacífico convivio cada verano.

— Mi reina, pronto llegarán los gobernantes de Picas, debe ir al salón, su alteza Ludwig lo espera. — Anunció Feliciano asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

— Dile a mi rey que deseo pensar y estar a solas un rato, y que me excuse por no recibir a los reyes de Picas. — Dijo Kiku aún mirándose al espejo.

— ¿Está seguro?

Kiku asintió en silencio para luego irse a cambiar. Feliciano lo observó y agachó la mirada, extrañamente se sentía culpable, pues pensaba que la relación de Kiku y Ludwig se deterioró gracias a él. Feliciano estaba enamorado de su rey, no podía evitarlo, su majestad también le dijo lo que sentía por él; sin embargo, no pasó nada luego de ello. Se dirigió al salón del trono, con timidez, el joven jack se acercó a su rey, y con una reverencia saludó.

— Alteza, le traigo un recado de la reina.

— ¿Y qué desea mi reina?

— Pues, él dijo que deseaba estar a solas, por ello pide que lo excuse con los reyes de Picas por no poder recibirles.

— Entiendo. No me molesta. Si desea estar a solas se lo respetaré. Necesitaré entonces tu ayuda para guiar a los reyes por el palacio.

— Está bien, alteza, por ahora me retiro. Que pase buena mañana. — Y con esas palabras, el castaño se retiró.

El chico de ojos marrón claro pasó por los árboles de cerezo, divisando a la reina mirando al árbol más grande directamente. Kiku antes pertenecía al reino de Picas, seguramente le daría nostalgia ver a gente de su pueblo, especialmente a su hermano que era el jack de Picas.

El de rasgos asiáticos miró la hermosa lluvia rosa que provocaban los pétalos de los cerezos al caer. Efectivamente sentía nostalgia. Volvería a ver a su hermano mayor, aquel a quien tanto admiraba de joven, además vería a Arthur nuevamente, era un gran amigo de su infancia y actual reina de Picas; además, conocería al rey de Picas, del que había oído hablar, pero nunca había visto.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y se sentó al pie del árbol, ya no deseaba nada. Alguna vez tuvo la vida perfecta y ahora le faltaba algo.

Los reyes de Picas bajaron del carruaje mirando el gran palacio de Corazones, fueron recibidos por el jack, quien se les hizo un muchacho muy vivaz y amable.

— El rey los espera con gran regocijo, está muy feliz de reunir a los cuatro reinos de nuevo. — Habló el castaño de forma alegre.

Alfred desvió la mirada sin prestar atención a la charla del joven jack de Corazones, todo se le hacía irrelevante y aburrido últimamente. Al pasar por el jardín, el rubio observó una pequeña figura que llamó su atención y detuvo sus pasos para contemplar mejor a aquella persona al pie del árbol. Observó aquel fino rostro desde la lejanía y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Arthur observó como Alfred se detenía observando hacia su costado izquierdo, justo al jardín, notando un pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas de su primo. El de ojos esmeralda sonrió soltando un ligero suspiro y una risilla, siguiendo al jack de Corazones sin decir nada.


End file.
